Be good to your Daughter
by Seria KE
Summary: A cute songfic! Daughters by John Mayer! I do not own the song! NaruHina!


I do not own Naruto! I love this song and just had to do a song fic for it! A bit … well a lot of Naruto oocness!

* * *

There she was the one girl I had just realized my feelings for. But there was something wrong Hinata Hyuga was crying.

* * *

I was on my way home from a nice bowl of rammen, but once again _she_ was on my mind. I could not stop thinking about her ever sense my return from training with Pervy-sage. She had grown that Hinata Hyuga, she was just… there was no word for her beauty. Yes about two days before I, Naruto Uzumaki, had declared I loved that velvet eyed princess. How could I never have noticed her, I really don't know she was probably the only one who really believed in me. How could I never notice those pale creamy colored eyes, that dark silky hair, that beautiful face that complements the moonlight? She now has a body figure to level out her beauty through out her body. Perfect in every way, but there was no way she would except someone like me.

_I know a girl, she put the color inside of my world, but she is just like a maze, all of the walls all continually change._

I had decided to clear my mind by going to train. I walked along in the soft grass, but stopped in my tracks. There she was the beautiful princess, leaning up against a rock looking up to the sky. Her body was set in the perfect figure, her face pale reflecting the moonlight. But something was off, there was a sparkle on her cheeks, then I realized that Hinata was crying. I could not hesitate, I ran over to her and realized that she was asleep. I sat down next to her to wait for her to wake up.

_And I done all I can, to stand on the steps with my heart in my hand._

Hinata fluttered her lids, then opened them to reveal those encaptivating eyes. She looked to me but then she jerked back.

"N-Naruto-kun What are you doing here?" She was nervous. I leaned closer to her and put my thumb to her cheek and wiped away one of her tears.

"Why were you crying?" I asked still dazzled by her eyes. She blushed then looked away.

"I-It's n-nothing." I could tell she was on the verge of crying again. The goof side of me wanted to hug her and tell her that she was just being silly and that there was no need to cry, but older me won over. She needed comfort right now not rude and unneeded comments.

"I can tell it's defiantly something." I took my thumb and index finger and lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were already about to spill over with tears. Then I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh… It's okay." That's when she broke down. She didn't sob like normal girls; it was a soft cry filled with a lot of emotion. After her fill of crying she pulled out of the hug.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked again still just as worried. I wiped another tear off her face.

She hesitated but when I gave her a pleading look she gave in.

"It's my father."

Now I'm starting to see maybe it's go nothing to do with me.

_So Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do, girls become lovers, who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters too._

"He called me into a meeting and told me that I was useless, and weak. Then he left, just walking away." Tears were running down her face as she talked.

_Oh, you see that skin it's the same she's been standing in, sense the day she saw him walking away. Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made._

"He has told me that my whole life. That I am useless and I don't improve." She was still crying.

"Hinata… he is so wrong." I said sternly. She looked up at me in shock.

"You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. To say you are useless is like saying air is useless!" She was staring at me, but it as like she yearned for more.

"And you have improved, so much. You are even more of a person than anyone could ever be! To live through things like you have takes gut and you have that. You are needed to everyone to…_me_." She looked straight into my eyes shocked, and under her stare I melted. I had to tell her here and now.

_So Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do, girls become lovers, who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters too._

_Boys you can break, you find out how much they can take, boys will be strong and boys told you wrong, but boys would be gone with out a woman's good, good heart._

I grabbed her shoulders, "Hinata, I have just now recently realized that I need you like I need air. I spend every waking moment thinking about you and cant stop thinking about you. I think I have… fallen… in love with you." I crashed my lips onto hers. She at first seemed to think it was a dream, but then she kissed back and I was happy now.

On behalf of every man looking out for every girl you are the god in the weight of her world. I pulled away from the kiss, "Hinata will you be my girlfriend?" she was taken aback by my question but she nodded furiously. "Naruto I have felt the same way about you for a long time now." Hinata said.

_So Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do, girls become lovers, who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters too. So mothers be good to your daughters too. So mother be good to your daughters too. _

"I love you but I know you father dose too." She looked up to me and nodded.

"He loves me as a daughter but not as a ninja." I hugged her.

"Just take small steps. He will get there."

* * *

I really like how this turned out! I have had the evil plitt bunnies for about a week now so i finally put them to good use! :)

Please tell me what you think! AKA review!


End file.
